WildeHopps- Zootopia Drabbles!
by vrangrmalmrvaupna
Summary: Welcome to Zootopia, where anyone can be anything. In this modern anthropomorphic society, predator and prey interact safely and live side-by-side. Meet Officer Judy Hopps. She's taken an interest in the con/ex-con Nick Wilde, and he has his eye set on her. Drabbles and oneshots involving WildeHopps! **WARNING* SPOILERS AHEAD**
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Zootopia or any of the characters used in this fanfiction.

Nick thought she was pretty from the moment he'd laid eyes on her in the ice cream store. With big violet eyes, soft, twitching ears and a petite frame, there was no doubt about it. But he didn't, and wasn't planning on crushing on any girls anytime soon. He simply didn't have time for it, and no girl, or boy for that matter, would see past the fact that he was a fox. Until he met Judy.

At first he only thought of her as the cute, optimistic bunny-cop with big dreams. Until she began to keep popping up in his life. Then she was smart, clever, beautiful, annoying, and resourceful. When she saw past his being a fox, she was perfect.

Until she became famous and spoke about predatory animals being savage. To think that he trusted her, that he truly believed that she saw past his DNA. But he loved her still. How could he not? She challenged him, joked with him, and made him want to be better.

She moved out. She ran away. He was heartbroken, but he wouldn't let her see that _she got to him._ In the weeks when she wasn't there, he vowed to never care about anyone that much.

All his promises to himself crumbled away when he saw her. She was crying with guilt and stress, and he saw that she had been hurting as much as he had. So what could he do but forgive her?

He'd recorded her sobbing that she was 'just a dumb bunny' with her blackmail pen (he'd come to think of it as that after all the times and used it). It finally was his turn to use it, dammit.

She knew him. He knew her. He knew that she'd understand. She knew it was his way of saying, ' _I forgive you'._

Being the clever bunny she was, she, even in her barely coherent state, tried to take the blackmail pen from her, while bawling her eyes out. She'd given up and just sobbed into his chest. He didn't even mind.

She promptly pulled him back into the action and car chases, and like in the movies, the good guys won and saved the day.

He wanted to do more of that, as long as it was next to her.

So he went to the Police Academy. He could be whatever he wanted in Zootopia, and she made him want to be better.

-o0o-

"... and, our first fox police officer!" He only caught the last part of her sentence, but most definitely saw the proud look on her face as she beckoned him forward. He winked at her over his sunglasses, and he could've sworn that he'd seen the slightest tinge of a blush.

He stepped up to the stage, and she beamed at him as she pinned his badge on. In that moment, he wouldn't have given anything to be anywhere but here.

-o0o-

Three years later, you can see a fox and a bunny walking side-by-side in the park, talking amiably, and if you look closer, you can see the looks the two exchange.

It's quite obvious that there's a future for these two.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick Wilde was an observant creature, and he most definitely noticed the 'looks' Gideon Gray gave Judy Hopps, his coworker, partner and best friend. And he didn't like it one bit. Not that he was jealous. I mean, sure, he was upset that he got fewer cases with Judy, it was hard to find a good partner at the ZPD) but it wasn't that he liked her or anything ridiculous. He was just looking out for her. That was all. Nothing else. She was her partner-in-crime, his coworker and best friend. So what if she was adorable when she was happy, upset, angry, and generally at all times? So what if she challenged and pushed him to be a better animal without even trying?

Their relationship was _purely platonic._ Judy had no romantic feelings for him, so he wouldn't have any for her.

-o0o-

Judy Hopps didn't particularly like the newest cop, a zebra named Chantelle. She was glad that Chantelle wanted to be around or with Nick so much, but it was irritating. She never got any cases with him anymore. Judy wasn't jealous. Not at all. Because she didn't have a crush on Nick. He was her partner-in-crime, her coworker and best friend. Their relationship was 1000% platonic. But that didn't mean she had to like Chantelle. So what if his stupid smug smirk was the cutest thing? So what if he helped her out of countless sticky situations? So what if he _probably_ was the best thing to ever happen to her?

Whatever was between them was purely platonic. Nick had no romantic feelings for her, so she wouldn't have any for him.


End file.
